Tres por falta de una
by TamaraPou
Summary: El día de Brittany empieza a confundirla cuando Santana la besa y sale huyendo, Rachel la besa también y es ella quién huye y tropieza con Quinn quien tampoco duda en tomarla de los labios. Pasen y vean que van a hacer con esta situación. Ni glee ni sus ersonages me pertenecen, solo la trama del fic.
1. Chapter 1

Brittany S. Pierce estaba en uno de los días más extraños que había tenido. Solo despertar, Santana López su, sin duda alguna, mejor amiga la había pasado a recoger camino al instituto y una vez estacionadas, tomándola por sorpresa la había besado. Fue un beso temeroso al principio pero al ver que la rubia no se alejaba había profundizado en él con deseo. Sin embargo, al separarse para recuperar el aliento y ver esos ojos azules mirándola con una mezcla de sorpresa, confusión y... ¿excitación?, volvió a la realidad y todo el coraje que había sacado no sabía ni de dónde, desapareció haciéndola salir torpemente del vehículo sin dejar a la otra chica decir palabra.

Pierce no sabía qué hacer, había amado a esa latina desde hacía tiempo pero también se había convencido de que la otra no la correspondía.

Aún atrapada en sus pensamientos Rachel Berry la asustó al otro lado del cristal haciéndola reaccionar y abandonar el coche para ir a su primera clase: mates.

\- Vamos que llegaremos tarde rubita - rompió el silencio con una sonrisa en sus labios.

De su amiga solo consiguió un murmuro afirmativo que no hizo más que aumentar su curiosidad para saber que la tenía así de ensimismada.

Su primera clase ya había terminado y en la segunda, historia faltaba la profesora así que pudieron salir al receso antes de lo habitual. Brittany quería hablar con Santana sobre lo que ocurrió pero la otra había desaparecido y no la encontraba en ningún sitio, los baños era su última esperanza.

\- Hola Rach - dijo al darse cuenta de que era la única allí, sin rastro de la meta en su búsqueda.

\- Hey, ¿estas bien Brit? - la diva seguía con la misma idea y, se lo tenía que reconocer a si misma, verla así la preocupaba un poco pero no más de lo que la cautivaba, se veía hermosa.

\- Sí, solo busco a San que quiero decirle algo, ¿la viste?

\- Ah, no...no, no la vi - tartamudeó por la cercanía que había cojido la rubia esperando la respuesta - seguro que ella te busca y no hacéis nada más que dar vueltas la una tras la otra.

\- Lo dudo, - Berry la notó triste - esta mañana se fue corriendo.

\- ¿Por qué cariño? - viendo que no le contaría solo la abrazó mientras maldecía a la latina por tener a esa gran chica así - no pasa nada seguro que fue un malentendido - le susurró en su oído.

La rubia ante eso retrocedió un poco en el abrazo para buscar esperanza en esos ojos que tenía la morena quedando muy cerca de ella. Eso en verdad la tranquilizó.

\- Gracias Rach... - el nombre quedó ahogado en los labios de su propietaria cuando esta misma se había lanzado a besar a los que lo pronunciaban.

Eso colmó el vaso para Pierce. No se lo esperaba pero mucho menos pensó que podía gustarle como le estaba gustando. A ver, Rachel era muy atractiva de eso no había duda pero Santana rondaba en su mente y se separó un poco brusco para susurrar un lo siento y girarse sin escuchar las disculpas de la morena.

Ahora era ella la que huía y no sabía dónde pero solo quería correr y aclararse. Santana le había gustado y hoy había visto que seguía gustandole pero Rachel..., Rachel también le había quitado el aliento más de una vez.

Sin ver por donde iba tropezó con Quinn Fabray, su capitana y amiga desde que había ingresado en el equipo de animadoras.

Por la velocidad que llevaba la derribó quedando encima suyo y, por tercera ver ese dia, demasiado cerca de los labios de una de sus amigas.

\- Lo siento Quinn no te vi - murmuró embelesada por esos ojos.

\- No te preocupes, tambien fue culpa mía que iba distraída... - de todos quienes podían caerle encima tuvo que ser la rubia que la tenía loca hacía tiempo, lo había soñado más de una vez pero en la vida real no estaban desnudas follando - yo...

Nunca terminó esa frase, tomó como referencia esos sueños subidos de tono que a veces tenía con sus amigas, no siempre era Brit, a veces era alguna de las morenas y unió sus labios a los de la chica que no parecía querer quitarse de encima en un torpe beso.

Dicho beso cogió el vaso de Pierce que había colmado y lo hizo añicos. Al tomar el aire que les empezaba a faltar se levantaron y antes de que alguna pudiera huir o decir algo toparon con la mirada de sus amigas.

Ninguna sabía que decir u hacer y las tres miraban a Brittany en busca de una aclaración pero esta no sabía como reaccionar.

Cansada de esa pausa la latina llevó a las demás a un aula vacía y cerró la puerta tomando la palabra.

\- Ok Brit, - empezó - se que salí huyendo y no tengo derecho a entrometerme pero ¿en serio nada más un par de horas después vas y la besas? - intento no sonar dolida pero al oír su voz romperse supo que fracasó.

\- Espera espera, - tomaba ahora Rachel la palabra - ¿por qué no me dijiste que os habíais besado? Yo... también la besé - añadió para las otras creyendo que todas debían saber que había ocurrido.

\- Entonces... - era el turno de Quinn - Britt - se dirigió a la rubia - San te besa y sale huyendo, Rach te besa y deduzco sales corriendo y te chocas con migo que también te beso.

Brittany afirmaba con la cabeza avergonzada sin saber cómo hablar ni que decir.

\- Ok... - continuó la capitana de las animadoras - ¿ y ahora qué?

Las tres respondieron con medias frases confundidas por toda la situación.

\- Yo... - empezó Brittany - no tengo idea, ¿que se supone que hagamos ahora? La verdad es que me gustais las tres... - eso último lo dijo en un susurro temerosa de la respuesta.

\- ¿En serio? - fue la diva - a mi también...

Todas se vieron sorprendidas mientras las dos restantes afirmaban con la cabeza dando a entender que sentían lo mismo.

Un silencio se extendió en el grupo. Las chicas no sabían cómo tomar esa nueva información.

\- De acuerdo... - la latina lo rompió - ¿y como hacemos esto? ¿Nos vamos cambiando u todas a la vez? - no pudo retener una risita nerviosa prueba de que no tenía idea de qué estaban haciendo pero segura de que amaba a esas chicas.

\- No se - dijeron casi a la vez.

\- Puede que lo mejor es que vayamos viendo pero ahora tengo que ir a la enfermería que con el golpe el hombro me duele lo que no está escrito - Quinn no quiso romper el momento antes pero en verdad le dolía - seguiremos esta conversación - señaló a las otras demostrando estar entusiasmada con ello.

\- Lo siento Quinn... - se disculpó la que había tropezado - yo te acompaño, lo siento mucho.

\- No te preocupes de verdad solo necesitará de un poco de hielo - le sonrió con sinceridad.

\- Pero yo... - volvió a hablar Brittany que fue callada por la otra rubia con un beso más desenfadado y apasionado que el anterior.

Iba a irse pero camino a la puerta besó a ambas morenas con el mismo sentimiento quienes estaban y siguieron sin articular palabra.

\- Nos vemos después de clase en mi casa, estaremos solas, yo cocino - les sonrió picara - esperenme por la diversión por favor aun que creo que deberíais besaros - señaló a Rachel y Santana antes de salir rumbo a la enfermería.

Sin decir palabra la diva se lanzó a la latina que la recibió encantada ante la mirada de Brit quien deseaba quedarse mirándolas y unirse a ellas en la misma medida pero recordó que faltaba la otra rubia así que iba a esperar.

\- Nos vemos después - sonrió como una idiota Santana después del beso yendo para su siguiente clase.

\- Adiós San - la despidió la otra animadora - yo también debería ir tirando - añadió a la morena que quedaba sin saber si besarla o no.

\- Sí, yo también debo... bueno hasta la comida.

Sin más se despidieron emocionadas por lo que había sucedido y cada una pasó la resta de la mañana pensando en la comida que habían acordado.

Todas ellas estaban muy nerviosas por lo que iba a pasar pero a la vez se morían de ganas de descubrirlo.


	2. Chapter 2

A Quinn ya no le dolía el hombro pero ante la enfermera exageró para que la mandara a casa y así poder prepararlo todo.

Había hecho unos macarrones con la receta de su abuela y panecillos para acompañar. Tendió la mesa con esmero para que luciera perfecta y estaba poniendo música cuando el timbre le advirtió de que habían llegado.

Se quitó el delantal de un tirón y lo lanzó a la cocina dirigiéndose a atender la puerta no sin antes comprobar su aspecto en el espejo. Una vez satisfecha con su pelo la abrió quedando paralizada ante las tres chicas. Eso era algo que sin duda iba a disfrutar...

\- Pa...pasad - tartamudeó - por favor, la comida está servida - reprimió sus ansias por dejarla a un lado e ir directo al grano, tenía mucha hambre.

Sin decir más que algunos saludos las cuatro llegaron a la mesa evitando toparse con la mirada de las demás.

Al principio les costó empezar a hablar pero durante la comida decidieron quedarse hasta el lunes para ver que hacían y que dejaban de hacer. Los padres de la anfitriona estaban de viaje como muchas semanas e iban a tener la casa para ellas cuatro.

Una vez rota la tensión se notó que todas eran amigas y se llevaban muy bien así que acordaron no forzar nada, dejar los nervios a parte, ya todas se conocían y no tenían que andarse con timidez ni formalismos.

Decidieron epezar jugando a la botella. Ninguna podía dejar de sonreír una vez sentadas en el suelo con cojines y una botella en medio.

\- Ok... - dijo la latina - ¿quién empieza?

\- Yo quiero empezar - se animó Brittany.

\- Dale entonces rubita - Rachel le sonrió.

Pierce hizo girar la botella. A las otras les parecía que no se iba a detener de lo que tardaba pero al final señaló a la otra rubia.

\- Quinnie...

La nombrada no espero para saber si iba a decir algo más y la calló con sus labios.

Lo que comenzó con un beso lento se fue acelerando dando paso a una lucha entre sus lenguas para conquistar la boca de la otra. Un gemido apareció de la garganta de la más joven e hizo darse cuenta de que aún estaban empezando, no hacía falta precipitarse.

Al separarse vieron el deseo y la excitación en la cara de las morenas que habían disfrutado del espectáculo y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

\- Eso fue sexy - susurró la latina.

Estallaron en risas haciendo que se calmase la tensión y Quinn hizo girar la botella. Era ahora su turno.

Apuntó a Santana y esta no tardó mucho en ir a probar esos labios aún hinchados por la rubia de su derecha. Como antes, se detuvieron en cuanto el beso se volvió demasiado apasionado para detenerlo más tarde.

Siguieron así, a San le tocó Brittany y ella giró la botella media vuelta para apuntar a Berry. A partir de ese momento olvidaron el juego y empezaron a subir la temperatura del salón besándose unas a otras con urgencia.

\- ¿Por qué no subimos a mi cuarto? - preguntó tímida - digo... si queréis claro.

Ninguna esperó a que terminara que ya se levantaban abandonando sus zapatos y juguetonas se dirigieron hacia las escaleras.

Por el camino Rachel empotró a Quinn contra la pared mientras Santana le besaba el cuello y le quitaba el jersey para hacer lo mismo con su espalda. Brittany viendo esa escena se se calentó y empezó a desvestir a la latina.

Tropezando, besándose, desvistiéndose y mordiéndose las unas a las otras llegaron al piso de arriba donde Quinn las guió a su habitación una vez estaban todas ya desnudas.

Santana alzaba a Brittany por los muslos contra la comoda besandola por todo el cuello mientras Rachel había tirado a Fabray a la cama y la hacía ir subiendo a besos y miradas.

Pronto terminaron todas besando a Quinn quien gemía ante el contacto de esas despampanantes chicas apoyada en la cabecera.

La rubia sentó a Rachel a horcajadas encima de ella y después de comprobar que estaba húmeda, la morena le metió dos dedos. Los movía dentro y fuera jugando con su clítoris con el pulgar y pasaba de sus labios a sus pechos y hasta su cuello dejando alguno que otro chupetón.

Cuando le metió el tercer dedo la capitana gimió y llevó sus manos a la espalda de la otra dándose cuenta de que Brittany se apoyaba allí con la suya propia. Esta otra rubia se retorcía a causa de la cuarta chica. Santana movía ferozmente sus caderas rozando sus sexos sin parar.

Spierce notó las manos sin saber que eran de Quinn posarse en sus pechos y jugar con sus pezones justo cuando la atrapó un orgasmo.

Se dejaba llevar por réplicas mientras la morena encima suyo llegaba también y la besaba con ternura en el hombro para después sacar la cabeza de su cuello y pasar a los labios.

Ambas empezaron a dejar besos y mordiscos por la nuca y la espalda de Rachel que seguía ocupada con Quinn. Brittany empezó a ahogar los gemidos de la rubia que mostraban lo cerca que estaba y Santana lamía el hombro de Rachel dejando caer su pelo en el pecho de esta.

Le apretó el trasero sorprendiendola y jalandola un poco arriba dándose así paso para llegar con su mano al coño de la otra morena mientras veía como Spierce y Fabray seguían dándose el lote. Esta última no tardó en sentir un orgasmo contraer todo su cuerpo para después relajarlo en el máximo placer.

Todas sonreían como bobas mientras siguieron follando hasta que cayeron rendidas y el sueño las atrapó. La tarde restante se la habían pasado lamiendo, besando y amándose sin parar. Todas se alegraban de haberse metido en todo eso.

**Dejen reviews porfaaa**


	3. Chapter 3

Por la mañana la primera en despertar fue la latina, asustada de que solo hubiese sido un sueño se relajó al notar una cintura al final de sus brazos. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la nuca de Quinn. Sonriendo ante eso se levantó despacio sin despertarlas para ir a hacer el desayuno. Iba a vestirse pero al recordar que no había nadie más prefirió quedarse desnuda.

Al bajar de la cama contempló la escena. Quinn se había girado dormida para abrazar a Brittany quien ya estaba siendo abrazada por Rachel así que quedó la rubia en medio de sus amigas. Dios esas chicas eran hermosas y sexys, López estaba llena de ternura y deseo.

Mientras hacía el camino a la cocina recogió la ropa que se encontraba tirada por aquí y por allí y la fue juntando hasta dejarla toda doblada en el respaldo del sofá.

Sin poder parar de sonreír llegó a la cocina y preparó unas tortitas. Sabía como a Brittany y a Quinn les gustaban y iba a descubrir si también a Rachel. Terminando de ponerlo todo en una bandeja para subirlo le vinieron a la cabeza momentos de la noche anterior que la dejaron muy mojada.

Entró en el cuarto y dejó el desayuno en el escritorio mientras se disponía a despertar a sus chicas de la manera que le pareció más tentadora.

Empezó por Quinn y le besó los párpados para que medio reaccionara para bajar a besar sus tobillos e ir subiendo dejando rastro por toda la pierna, mordiendo suavemente el muslo y lamiendo finalmente su entrepierna. Se sorprendió de encontrarla mojada y al primer gemido que escuchó, subió a besar a su "amiga".

\- Buenos días - aún tenía la voz ronca

\- Bueno dias preciosa - le regaló una gran sonrisa - ¿en que soñabas...? Estabas un poco... - vió como la rubia se había sonrojado y le susurró a su oreja - bueno creo que no hace falta que lo digas para saberlo. ¿Me ayudas a despertar a estas dos? He hecho el desayuno.

Una sonrisa igual o mayor que la de la latina tomó su rostro y se dispuso a despertar a Brittany quien le apresaba el brazo con su cuerpo mientras la otra despertaba a la diva.

Reaccionaron todas de manera parecida y comieron las tortitas entre mimos besos y recuerdos de la tarde anterior.

Rachel que no estaba acostumbrada a ver ese lado de la morena le agradeció especialmente mientras ambas bajaban a limpiar los platos. Las rubias querían seguir en la cama, cuando se habían ido estaban pegadas la una a la otra no muy lejos de tener sexo.

Abajo en la cocina la cosa no andaba muy distinta.

\- Ah Rach... - la más baja hacía gemir a la latina quien estaba en la encimera con las piernas al rededor del cuerpo de una de sus amantes.

Rachel se separó como si nada sin previo aviso y empezó a abrir armarios.

\- ¿Crees que tenga regaliz? - le encantó la cara de sorpresa y frustración en medio del gozo que le había puesto la otra chica - Tus tortitas estaban impresionantes - siguió ignorándola - pero después de sexo, y más después de uno tan bueno como ese - ahí la otra no pudo evitar relajarse y sonrojarse - siempre me apetece comer regaliz.

¿A qué estaba jugando esa chica? Le había dado un calentón de los buenos y se detenía para buscar regaliz. Fuera lo que fuese no pensaba quedarse atrás.

\- Creo que lo guarda en ese de allí - señaló el de arriba a la derecha - osea que ya habías hecho algo parecido...

Eso no se lo esperaba, siempre le apetecía el regaliz, nunca había hecho algo así, nunca había gozado tanto con nadie antes.

\- Bueno... puede que esta vez necesite la caja entera.

La otra estalló en carcajadas y al ver que Berry no llegaba al estante la subió para que lo alcanzara. Al bajarla se quedaron prácticamente a milímetros notando la respiración de la otra como se volvía más pesada cada vez hasta que oyeron unos ruidos que venían de arriba.

Las dos morenas supieron que debía estar pasando y se excitaron con cada gemido ajeno. La diva cogió un regaliz lo partió en dos y comiendo el suyo ofreció la otra parte a su chica pero esta prefirió tomar la que ya estaba masticando y se la robó con descaro en medio de un beso subido de tono en que aprovechó para gozar con los pechos de su ¿novia?, una de ellas por lo menos. Imitando a la otra se separó como si nada como había hecho la otra antes y le paso por el lado cogiéndole la mano al último momento para llevarsela arriba.

La diva aturdida y caliente se dejó arrastrar mientras comía lo que le quedaba en las manos.

**dejen ideas, comentarios, lo que sea quiero leeros**


	4. Chapter 4

En la habitación las morenas se quedaron viendo como sus chicas follaban hasta que después de un orgasmo sincronizado se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solas.

\- ¿No tuvisteis suficiente ayer? - se burló cariñosamente la bajita.

\- ¿Por qué no te acercas y te respondo? - Quinn la provocó.

\- No me lo digas dos veces...

Santana iba a cerrar bien un cajón y unirse a las demás pero al hacerlo vió algo que la sorprendió.

\- Vaya vaya... - llamó la atención de las demás - ¿que tenemos aquí?

\- No abras eso San - Fabray se puso roja como un tomate.

\- Demasiado tarde - dijo más para ella que para las demás.

Quinn se quedó paralizada viendo como las chicas a las que creía poder llamar sus novias estaban disimulando la risa y mirándola con sorpresa y encanto. Habían encontrado sus juguetes.

\- Yo solo los tengo para... bueno para mi - sentía sus mejillas arder pero la sonrisa inocente y excitada de Brittany la calmó un poco - quiero decir que nunca los usé con nadie más - al ver que no tenía de qué avergonzarse y que les estaba gustando la idea tomó un poco de coraje - cosa que podría cambiar...

\- Mmmm - la diva fingió estar pensativa - creo que ya que son tuyos lo más justo es que nosotras los probemos... en ti, ¿verdad chicas?

Las dos restantes asintieron maliciosas deseando no darle ni un respiro a esa rubia.

\- ¿Lo más...justo? - eran tres contra una, no tenía nada que hacer.

\- Bueno no se si lo más justo - contestó Santana - pero sí creo que es lo que va a pasar, y me muero de ganas por probar todos y cada uno de ellos hasta que no te acuerdes de nada más que de sexo.

\- Ah - ver a la latina decir eso la puso muy cachonda - bueno... pero luego va otra eh.

\- No mi amor - Spierce perdió toda su inocencia - esta mañana es toda para ti, nos has invitado y cocinado y te lo debemos agradecer ¿cierto?

\- Muy cierto - coincidió la diva.

\- Ok... - la capitana de las animadoras sabía que eso iba a ser de lo mejor que hubiera hecho en su vida y que después le dolería hasta sentarse pero se limitó a sonreír a sus chicas y dejarse llevar por el placer mientras deleitaba su vista con esos cuerpazos que tenía en frente.

Empezaba bien, su latina se tumbó a su lado para besarla tiernamente. Pasaba de sus labios a su cuello mientras masajeaba con sus manos los pechos. Cuando empezó a lamerle uno de sus pezones mientras jugaba con el otro, sintió como sus otras chicas empezaban con lo que habían decidido hacer: probar todos sus juguetitos del cajón. No eran pocos, eso iba a dar por largo.

El primero fue el vibrador - buena elección para empezar - pensó. Hacía rato ya que, entre las vistas de esas tres chicas y las palabras y el trabajo de Santana, estaba muy mojada. Rachel sonrió ante eso y empezó a mover un poco el juguete con el que estaba estimulando el clítoris a la rubia.

\- ¿Hasta que se corra con todos o vamos cambiando?

Quinn temió la respuesta, no creía poder tener tantos orgasmos seguidos.

\- Con todos mejor - la latina había parado solo un momento para contestar pícara a la cuestión. Noto lo roja que se puso la diana de esa mañana y disfrutó besándola, susurrandole y mordiéndola en el primer de los orgasmos que iba a tener ese dia.

\- Toma San - la rubita le pasó unos vibradores de pechos que la otra tomó encantada.

Mientras las otras dos la penetraban con su dildo, no pudo hacer más que gemir y buscar refugio para sus manos en el cuerpo de la latina pero esta al darse cuenta le subió las manos por encima de su cabeza con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Quietecita un momento - esa voz la puso tanto que creyó que iba a correrse pero la bailarina y la diva aún no la dejaban - si pongo mal estos trastos me avisas, ¿vale?

Esperó un asentimiento y los colocó en los pezones.

\- De acuerdo ahora... - noto la vibración nada más encender el primero y activó también el segundo. La rubia estaba muy sensible y ante ese contacto empezó a retorcerse - ya puedes bajar las manos. Si quieres, claro - esa sonrisa pícara la encendió aún más y bajo las manos para arañar la espalda de Santana mientras la besaba. Brittany tomó el dildo y Rachel empezó a chuparle el sexo para culminar en su segundo orgasmo.

Aún se estremecía y sus pechos seguían recibiendo vibraciones cuando vió a las chicas de abajo besarse con amor y no pudo evitar sonreír, sentirse bien, mejor aún si era posible.

Las morenas cambiaron de lugar y rachel fue la que empezó a mimarla. Le quitó los vibradores sustituyendolos por su lengua para calmar la hinchazón.

Oía a Santana y Britt reírse ante algo gracioso que se había perdido y cada vez se daba más cuenta de que amaba a esas chicas.

La latina empezó fuerte y le metió un dildo anal, primero en el coño para lubricarlo y después en su culo. No pudo o quiso evitar dar un brinco que la acercó a Rachel en cuanto entró hasta el fondo y notó que su lugar anterior era sustituido ahora por la lengua de la morena.

Brittany no se quedó atrás y movimiento de Santana se le unió un vibrador de succión en su punto débil dándole al cabo de no mucho el mejor y más largo de los orgasmos de toda su vida.

Le dieron una tregua mientras la lamían de arriba a abajo.

\- Ya solo queda una bola vibradora con control remoto - observó Santana.

\- Hayyy... otro... ot..otro cajón - le costaba hablar por lo que le estaba haciendo la otra rubia.

Todas rieron ante eso.

\- Entonces - siguió Santana divertida - mejor dejar la bola para un gran final y probemos antes los otros.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo con ella y siguieron, usaron el succionador en sus pezones, su cuello, por todos lados. Hubo también vibradores, masajeadores, un plug anal y el plato fuerte, una máquina sexual que dejó asombradas y agotadas a las chicas.

Para cuando era hora de comer Brittany propuso ir a comer a un restaurante y en seguida se le iluminó el rostro a la diva.

\- Si es buena idea, vayamos al Breadsticks - todas estuvieron de acuerdo - y... Quinn - llamó su atención - aún nos queda un juguetito por probar - sonrió triunfante.

\- Mmmmm - a Santana le gustó la idea - me pido el mando.

Todas rieron ante ese gesto infantil y se ducharon y arreglaron para salir.

Quinn no dijo nada al ver que las otras no se acordaban, por mucho que le diera morbo no sería ella la que lo recordara, quería seguir juguetona pero antes de salir Brrittany la detuvo, empezó a besarla y le bajó las bragas por debajo del vestido. Ella se dejaba hacer y le devolvía a la otra rubia pero cuando ya la tenía mojada se detuvo y mirándola a los ojos le metió la bola.

La animadora estaba a mil y había disfrutado de todos sus orgasmos, sin embargo quería ver y hacer a sus novias gemir pero antes de tener la oportunidad para ello se dirigieron al coche. Iba a ser una comida muy larga pero pensaba devolverles a cada una de las tres todos los susurros, gemidos y besos. Desde luego para eso ya tendrían tiempo la reata de la tarde y todo el día siguiente ahora iba a disfrutar de una comida con sus novias previsiblemente un poco... movidita.

La vibración dentro suyo la sacó de sus pensamientos y dirigió la mirada hacia las chicas para ver quién tenía realmente el mando.

**por ahora lo dejo aquí y voy a empezar con otros fics más adelante quizás me planteo arreglarlo u alargarlo gracias por leeeer**


End file.
